Tiny Honey
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Miyu and Kanata just got married and is in their honey moon! Shy and embarrass in their first night, Miyu suddenly disappears! Did she run away? Kanata's confusion may only be answered if he'd only look down! KanataXMiyu dokii dokii Romance!


***Tiny Honey***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _Lovely Daa Daa Daa!_

 _I hoped there's more but it was already perfect._

 _Therefore we jump at fanfiction!_

 _In this story where a kiss is normal... and beyond that is *KYAHHH*_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

"Ahhh! Okinawa is just so great!" Miyu exclaimed out loud as she stood by the balcony of the hotel they were staying in with arms outstretched in the air, her golden hair dancing behind her as she gazed at the wonderful scenery of the beach side where the sun was high up the sky. She and Kanata have just arrived at the hotel they were staying in with the brown haired man still clinging on their luggage. "Kanata—look at that! I can see everything from here! Amazing! The room we got is really amazing!"

"Heh, you're right." Kanata walked beside her and gazed at the scenery too with a smile. The breeze of the air was cool and it set a good mood on the husband and wife as they stood together.

Miyu suddenly blushed when she noticed Kanata's shoulder touching hers. Becoming fully conscious, she pressed her lips closed and leaned her head on his shoulder more and pressed closer to him. The brown haired man raised a hand and wrapped it around her shoulder, making her blush even more.

 _Wahh... I'm really married to Kanata!_ She thought excitedly with her heart thumping loud against her chest. This was their first time being alone together again after all the commotion before and after their wedding day. Suddenly, Miyu felt closer to him.

"I can get used to this." Kanata said that made her look up. She found him looking at her.

"Me too!" she replied with eyes on him.

And that familiar bumping and racing of her heart, the one that she would often feel when she's around him, came again. The warm feeling and sound of her heart... in love.

"I love you, Kanata!" she smiled sincerely up at him to which he returned with another smile.

And they shared a kiss.

After a moment, Kanata broke away from her gently, "I'm gonna get our stuff in place. You prepare also, we're gonna take lunch outside."

"Yeah."

Miyu watched him go, and then looked back behind her to the blue sky outside.

It was such a perfect day.

When the breeze of the wind got stronger, it forced the golden haired woman to look back inside the room. That was when she noticed the bed. _A large, soft looking white linen bed._

Miyu stared at it.

 _Tonight... Kanata and I..._

Her thoughts got the best of her and before she knew it, she was blushing furiously.

" _My my my! What am I thinking! This kind of thing...myyyyyyy!"_

Unaware, she was shaking her head vigorously and slapping the air nonstop—

"What are you doing?"

The golden haired wife looked up to find her husband staring at her blankly.

"Ah—ehh—n-nothing!" still blushing, she gave a nervous laugh and walked pass him acting as if nothing was wrong—"I uh—I need to use the toilet aahhaaha!"

"Heh..." Kanata watched her till she locked the toilet room, "what's up with her?"

Inside the toilet, Miyu was holding her chest with her heart racing.

"What's this...? Why am I suddenly nervous?" she asked herself with her ears full of the sound of her beating heart. _Tonight... just Kanata and I... Kanata and I..._

* * *

Walking along the beach after lunch was a fun time for the couple. Both in their casual dress, Kanata and Miyu enjoyed the breeze of the ocean wind, the bright sun and each other's company. After awhile of walking, the two decided to remove their footwear and to feel the warm sand on their feet.

It was such a perfect day.

Miyu glanced at their entwined hands and just had to cling on him closer feeling loved.

"Ah, look," the brown haired man said as he leaned down and picked something from the ground.

"What is it?" Miyu looked closer at his hands and saw—"Ahhh! A pink shell!"

Kanata put it in her palms, making her smile even brighter. But then, the brown haired man blinked.

"Miyu," he called, making her look up, "Where's your ring?"

The golden haired girl blinked too, and then looked at her ring finger.

"Ahhh!" she cried in surprise, "I must've left it on the sink when I was at the toilet! Wahhhh!"

"Clumsy." Kanata muttered as she held her head in confusion that made him sigh.

"This can't be!" the girl said, suddenly stopping and looking him in the eye, "I'm going back to the hotel to get it!" and she turned around and was about to run when she suddenly felt him grab her hand.

"Never mind that," Kanata told her, "Let's just get it tonight. Anyway we'll go back there."

"Ah, you're right." Miyu smiled and found her place beside him again and they started walking when the meaning of his word suddenly struck her once more— "Eh... tonight...?"

And she froze on the spot.

"Hmm?" he turned when he felt her stop, "Miyu?"

He looked at her closer and blinked. There were circles on her eyes and she looked pale.

"Are you feeling okay?" and just like that, he pressed his forehead on hers to feel her temperature. Having his face so close, Miyu snapped out of her stupor and stared at her husband.

"Uh... no... I'm fine."

Kanata looked unconvinced and looked around. That was when he spotted something and suddenly—he was running.

"Wait for me here."

"Eh? Kanata!" but he was already out of sight.

Staring after him, the golden haired woman sighed to herself and looked down at her hand.

"What have I been doing, making him worry. This isn't supposed to happen on our first day as husband and wife..." she looked at the place where Kanata went to and sighed again. "I'm so stupid."

Murmuring to herself, she sat down the sand and made circles on the ground.

Minutes passed... and then more...

After awhile, the golden haired lady founder herself staring at the ocean, its calmness setting the pounding of her heart at ease.

That was when she heard a clicking sound like a shutter.

"Eh?" she looked behind her to find a young man with dark hair pointing a camera at her and then—

* _click_

"EHH!?" Miyu immediately stood up looking startled, "W-what are you doing?"

The man lowered the camera and stared at Miyu with a smile.

"You look perfect with the ocean." He said quietly, his eyes somber and earnest.

Miyu stared at him and the man walked to her with a hand raised.

"I'm Seta Megumi. You are?"

The golden haired lady blinked once and then took his hand—

"Uh, hai... my name is Miyu Saionji."

"That's a nice name," Seta said smiling still, "Saionji-san, huh?" it was sudden—but he abruptly took both her hands in to his, surprising her at once—"So then, Saionji-san! Would you be interested to be my model for this sunset?"

"HUH? Hey, wait... my hand..."

But he won't let go.

"It's just once," he said sincerely, his eyes sparkling at her, "your hair looks so great with the sunset... golden and bright... _you're so beautiful._ "

Miyu blushed—because of embarrassment.

"Please don't just say those things out of the blue! I'm a married—"

But whatever she was about to say was forgotten when she felt somebody suddenly stand beside her.

"What are you doing?" said Kanata who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "and who are you?"

"Kanata!" she blurted out, her heart once again pounding hard, but then she noticed he looked grim.

Kanata was indeed, in bad mood as he looked at the guy, and then his eyes fell on the unknown man's hand clutching Miyu's. He raised one of his eyebrows in heaven and with a snap, snatched Miyu's hand back with eyes on the guy.

"Don't you think it's rude to be holding a woman's hand all of a sudden?"

"K-Kanata!" Miyu took hold of his arm, "don't get so angry."

The camera man stared at Kanata and then quickly apologized.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't know she has a boyfriend with her! Of course, she's beautiful and all that, what did I expect?"

"Hmm?" another raise of eyebrows from the brown haired man.

"Saionji-san," he apologetically turned to her but Kanata blocked her from view.

"What else do you need?" Kanata said in a challenging tone, making Miyu sigh behind her.

"I—I was talking to Saionji-san," the man hesitated a little.

"I am _Saionji-san."_ Kanata pointed out quietly.

"Eh?" the camera man stared at him, and then at the golden haired woman. Then an understanding came to him, "Ahh! Could it be? You're siblings! Wow—that makes things a bit easier for me!"

"I don't think so." Kanata wouldn't budge even though Miyu was already pulling him out of the scene, "We're not siblings see."

"Kanata, that's enough!"

"Then what are you two?" Seta blinked.

Kanata with a straight face then continued—"We're married."

That was enough said.

* * *

"Geez, Kanata, you didn't have to be so hard on him." Miyu was saying as the two of them walk back to the hotel where they decided to take their dinner. The sun was already down. "He was just politely asking if I could be a model for him camera."

"Stupid." The brown haired man said with hands on his pocket, "you think I'd allow him to take a picture of you? That's ridiculous."

Miyu blushed. "Y-you don't have to be jealous over that you know."

"It's making me uncomfortable. Wait, don't tell me you _want_ to be his model?"

" _Don't be ridiculous!"_

"Really," Kanata turned a look at her, "I leave you for a second and you get yourself hit on by other guys. I told you many times to ignore them, didn't I?"

"Ala ala," the golden haired girl suddenly gave him a mischievous grin, "are you remembering something from the past? But aren't you the one who always have girls ogling after you during our high school?"

"Idiot, don't bring that up. Anyway, here."

And threw a flowery hat on her head, making Miyu stare.

"What's this?"

"I bought it just in case... you don't look good just awhile ago."

"Ahhh...is that why you left me for awhile? Thanks, Kanata! Or maybe I should start calling you 'honey', what do you think?" she smiled up at him that made the man scratch the side of his face with his finger.

"That'd be okay... anyways, if you're feeling okay lets go back."

"You're so sweet, _honey!"_

"Yeah, you say that and then I find you flirting with another guy."

"That wasn't my fault! He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"That's why I told you to always wear your ring! There's some kind of protection to it, you know."

"Ahh! My ring! Let's go back quickly!"

"Wait—let's eat first—Miyu!"

Dinner was eventful as the two reminisce about their past and good memories, setting the mood of the two in great heights. Miyu had actually forgotten the main reason of her nervousness that by the time they went back to their room, she was her normal self again.

She was humming to herself happily as she put the flowery hat on the table to admire it when she heard Kanata's voice.

"I'm going to take a shower."

He locked the door quietly but it was like a bomb for the golden haired woman.

"W-what..." Miyu muttered as she put her hand on her chest, "I nearly forgot about this part... w-what should I do...?" Her heart...

 _Doki...doki...doki.._

There was the sound of the shower turning on— taking the girl by surprised she thought her heart had escaped her.

"Ahhh!" she held her head and made a circular movement, dizzying herself—"I should have prepared myself for this more properly! Wahhh... what if Kanata gets disappointed because I'm not ready... what should I do!?"

As she spent a long time muttering to herself, she failed to hear the bathroom door opening and Kanata coming out—

"What are you doing?"

She looked back at him from where she was sitting and found him in his white bathrobe, his hair still wet from the water and was drying it with a towel.

Miyu instantly blushed.

Kanata saw her reaction and then looked away too.

Silence followed—but then—

" _I'm going to take a shower too!"_ Miyu nearly shouted and dashed toward the bathroom and shut the door—

Leaving Kanata staring at her in silence.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Miyu's heart rate was beyond any measure.

"I'm dying..." she told herself with face so red and a hand on her chest. "What should I do?"

She stood there immobile for awhile... then after a moment, she started removing her clothes too. The shower was turned on and she took her time in silence.

Outside the door, Kanata was already lying on the bed and reading a book. When he heard the shower turn on, he stopped reading to look at the door. And then for some strange reason, he raised the book on his face as if embarrassed.

When the shower was turned off, it still took the golden haired woman time to move. Taking a bath towel and robe, she faced the door with a nervous look on her face.

 _Tonight... Kanata and I..._ she said to herself, her heart almost numb from all the racing it's done that day.

She remembered Kanata's face and it did more than enough to set another record to the pounding of her heart. Raising her hand, she reached for the door knob and turned it open.

 _Here I come, Kanata...!_

Only to find her husband fast asleep on the bed.

"Eh?" Miyu stared at him with a crestfallen expression. Kanata was knocked out on the bed with his head leaning on his chest, the book he was reading left forgotten on his hand. Miyu watched him, and then slowly walked toward him with a small smile.

Taking the book from his hand, Miyu stared at Kanata's peaceful face and felt another flutter inside her stomach. Watching him quietly, Miyu understood something.

"What have I really been worrying..." she said to herself as she sat at the bed with eyes on him, "as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter... you're the man I chose, after all..."

Silence in the room. And then a long sigh from the wife—

 _"But why did he have to sleep in such an important moment! Aughh... Kanata, you idiot!"_

Standing up, Miyu placed the book on the table and pouted as she glanced back at the sleeping man.

"Am I not attractive enough?" the golden haired lady looked down at her body and then sighed. "Maybe I should just change into my pyjama?"

She grabbed her luggage and looked for her dress—but then everything went messy as she took out all her things and still not find it.

"That's strange," she muttered, tipping her luggage, "it isn't here...huh?"

Something fell from inside her luggage—something triangular and yellow...

Miyu's eyes widened in recognition as she watched it slowly fall down the floor and pressed itself on the ground—there was a _bzzzzzzztttt—_

The next thing that Miyu realized everything was getting bigger and bigger and wayyyyy bigger—

"WAHHHHHHH!" she shouted as in a matter of seconds, she was suddenly inside this large white cottony material—and that she wasn't wearing anything. She turned into a small person—the size of a doll— _again._

"YAHHHHHHHH!" she panicked as she ran around in circles, "W-what should I do! What should I do!?"

Then she noticed the yellow object that got covered by her bathrobe too and recognized it.

"Ruu's toy!" she cried as she pointed at it in disbelief, "b-but what is it doing here!? Didn't Wannya take it with them!? But that was a long time ago! W-what is this doing here!?"

She touched it and tried to press the button but it was no use. Mini Miyu looked at it problematically and wondered what one earth she was supposed to do when she heard a voice.

"What time is it... mmm... Miyu, aren't you done yet?"

"That's right!" the small woman exclaimed, "Kanata!"

Struggling to find a way out of the bathrobe, Miyu was able to finally find the end of it and let her head out. Breathing hard, she then found Kanata by the door of the bathroom.

"Miyu?" he called, "Are you there? Miyu?"

"I'm here, Kanata!" the mini Miyu called but it was to no result as her husband did not even look her way.

"I'm coming in," Kanata suddenly said and then opened the door of the bathroom. "Eh?"

He found it empty. Looking in the room, Kanata blinked.

"Miyu?" he walked around the room and even looked at the balcony. He found it empty. "Where is she?"

That was when he found her luggage open with her clothes on the floor. It made him stare.

Mini Miyu on the other hand was trying her best to climb up the bed as she figured he won't see her on the floor. She was halfway at the top when all of a sudden she heard clothes being pulled and a white bathrobe flying away—the next thing—

"MIYU!"

"He saw me!?" the mini Miyu said almost in delight but was then surprised to see Kanata running towards the door in great hurry. "EHH? Kanata, where are you going!?"

He shut the door behind him with Miyu staring after him.

"Where are you going... Kanata?"

It took awhile for the small Miyu to reach the top and when she did she still stared at the door worriedly. Wondering what has gotten to her husband, she looked at herself and remembered that she was not wearing anything.

"Ahh! Kanata can't find me like this!"

So stuffing herself inside the blanket of the bed, she covered herself and lied there while staring at the ceiling. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 8: 00 o'clock in the evening.

She looked worried. "Kanata... where did you go?"

Time ticked by. And mini Miyu fell asleep while waiting.

A sound of door banging woke her next, followed by running footsteps in the room.

Miyu sat up with a sleep look and saw Kanata run around the room.

"Kanata!"

"Miyu!" he called loudly and the urgency of his voice made the golden haired woman to pause, "Miyu!"

He flew to the bathroom door and pushed it open, looked there, found nothing, and then ran towards the balcony, all the while shouting Miyu's name.

And Miyu watched him with her eyes wide in disbelief... for then Kanata looked like he was frightened. Glancing at the bedside clock, the girl found out it was already past 10:00 o'clock in the evening.

"Oh no..." she gasped when she saw him stop by the bathroom door and stood there rooted on the spot.

"Dammit..." Kanata grinded his teeth, his expression dark, "Where are you...?"

Miyu's eyes widened as she realize... all those time... Kanata had been looking...

And in that split second, Kanata Saionji suddenly slammed his fist on the wall so strong it made Miyu stand up in alert and to run to him—she wanted to hold him.

"Kanata!" she cried, her eyes brimming with tears, "No—don't hurt yourself! KANATA!"

And as if her voice had reached him, the brown haired man suddenly straightened up, his eyes searching inside the room.

"Miyu?" he looked around, taking steps toward where he heard the voice, "Miyu, where are you?"

"I'm here! K-Kanata!" it was no good... her emotion was swelling inside her after she saw him like that, "Kanata!"

The brown haired man walked around the room in desperation, then all of a sudden, his foot kicked something. Looking down, Kanata's eyes widened when he finally saw that familiar triangular object—

"T-this!" he grabbed the toy and pressed its button immediately after finally understanding what happened—

There was another _bzzzzzzzzzzt_ sound and the next thing—Miyu appeared on the bed—back to her original size—

"I'm back!" the girl said in delight as she looked at her hands but then realize she was naked— "WAHHHH! Don't look, Kanata! I'm not wearing anythi—!"

She was suddenly pulled out of the bed by strong hands—and was embraced so tightly.

"K-Kanata, no!" she stammered realizing that his hold on her was tight, "Y-you can't! I'm still—!"

"Stupid..." he whispered, burying his face on her hair. "Don't play dirty tricks on me like that... don't make me worry too much..."

Miyu's eyes widened as she felt his trembling body.

 _Kanata..._

And it occurred to her, what he must've felt while looking for her. She raised her hands and embraced him too. The back of his shirt was damp from sweat. He must've looked hard for her...

 _Really, she was so stupid..._

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, burying her face on his chest and clutching his shirt. "Kanata, I love you!"

Silence followed her words—but it was because she found his lips on her.

They kissed.

It was such a moment... a different kiss than before... Miyu was feeling warm inside her and so was Kanata... they shared another kiss and the next thing—she felt herself get pushed on the bed.

 _T-this...!_

But Kanata made no other move than to kiss her... kiss her till their breaths were deep and their faces too bright. The warmth in the room felt by both.

"Miyu," Kanata suddenly said as he stared at her from his position. Miyu was bright red to the ears and she listened closely to his voice, "I thought you really ran away..."

"Why would I run away?"

"Because of this." He pointed at their position, making the girl blush so much she nearly poked him in the eye.

"Yahh! Stop looking at me like that its making me embarrass! Besides—why am I the only one panicking like this! Why do you look so calm, Kanata! It's so unfair!"

Kanata's eyebrows twitched dangerously—and Miyu knowing him after so long—knew that she had hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Me?" he said, sitting up all of a sudden, "Calm? Who can stay calm in this situation."

He removed her shirt, showing her his bare chest—

Miyu froze—

"K-Kanata!"

"You're like a stone."

"Shut up! I knew it, you're teasing me again!"

"Miyu."

The look in his eyes was something Miyu was unable to look away from. He was being serious.

"I don't think I'm the calmest person..." he whispered as he leaned on her and embraced her again, "when it comes to you. Just now when I thought you were gone... and right now... my heart just keeps jumping... can you feel that?"

He pressed his chest on her. Miyu closed her eyes. She could his heart beating loudly... resonating with her.

She wasn't the only one... it made her smile.

"Kanata's a pervert!"

"What's with that language!"

 _"I love you!"_

They kissed again— and laughed at it.

"Miyu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"W-what's with that question...? Stop asking it... it's making me embarrassed as it is... besides, as long as it's Kanata..."

The two looked into each other's eyes.

And then the brown haired man smiled.

"Then, it's my turn to play dirty."

"What are you saying, idiot—ahhhh! Where are you putting your hands!"

"Shhh..."

"Ahhh! Where are you kissing—!"

"Miyu's so noisy."

"AHHHHHHH! Kanata you pervert!"

*kissing sounds

*more kyahhhh ;)

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
